Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Demand from vehicle owners for improved comfort, fuel economy, and more controls and options has led to the development of adjustable air suspension systems. Depending on the current driving surface, different suspension operating modes may be selected by the vehicle operator. The suspension operating modes have present suspension parameters to provide the ideal suspension arrangement for various driving situations. Typical operating modes a driver may select include, a standard driving mode, such as a comfort or sport mode, a snow mode, an off-roading mode, etc. In addition to providing selected operating modes for various driving situations the suspension system may be adjusted when select operating conditions are met.
The accuracy of load detection is mainly limited by the fact, that the pressure sensor, used to measure the air spring pressures, is physically far away from the air springs. As a consequence, the air lines between spring and sensor, can imply an error to the measurement. This results in limited accuracy of the load detection algorithm. The system suffers from low accuracy due to imperfections and tolerances of the components. In addition to that, the sensor position, being in the solenoid valve block, adds inaccuracy due to physical distance and length of the air line connection.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.